A Chance Meeting
by Raesana
Summary: A chance meeting in a boy's toilet can lead to so much more. Druna Oneshot.


Written for Camp Potter II's Week Four Scavenger Hunt. Our mandatory prompt was to write about an important apology and our optional prompt was kindness.

Word Count: 3, 033

Note: Slightly AU, because It's been pointed out to me that Draco and Luna aren't In the same charms class due to being In different years :)

* * *

><p>Luna skips down the corridor happily, not unduly worrying about getting caught in the middle of the night, for Luna happens to be a very curious person. In the name of curiosity and insomnia, she decides to go on a walk. If Filch catches her, then she will worry about that when the time comes.<p>

Going around a corner on the second floor corridor, she passes by the lavatories. When Luna is just a few feet away, something is heard echoing from the porcelain walls. A small gasping and then a gargle, it's pathetic and doesn't sound dangerous to her, but when she cracks the door open, a loud high pitched yelp erupts from someone. Well, she hopes it's a someone.

Either way, once inside the boy's toilet (which is never occupied much, because Moaning Myrtle's toilet was just next door, and much to the displeasure of the male students, sometimes Myrtle will take a 'wrong pipe' and appear in the boy's toilet instead of her own.) Luna approaches a hunched figure, whose shoulders look as if they had been in that same weighted position for a long while. The desolate boy has white, blonde hair and he's wringing his sweater in his hands.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

The boy whips his head around and looks astonished that someone has discovered him. Let alone the fact that it's a girl, in the middle of the night, in the boy's lavatory. Never mind the fact that's it's also half-blood, weirdo, Loony Lovegood.

"Malfoy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She begins to stumble for words. "Are you alright?" Luna knows he's not alright, but nonetheless tries hard to open the conversation. It's not good to keep things bottled inside. She takes a seat on the smelly, tiled floor next to him.

"Nothing's the matter! I just, didn't know you were going to be stalking me, Loony."

Luna was appalled that Draco would say that to her, but then, she recognizes that he avoiding the question. She puts the dreamy look and soft smile back on her lips and asks in a soft manner, "What happened, Draco?"

He averts her gaze and doesn't answer right away, after a few minutes, he takes a deep breath and sighs reluctantly. "You aren't going to go away until I say something are you?"

He puts his sweater back on and then seems to realize that he'd only been crying minutes ago, so he turns his head and pretends to wipe his nose or something when in reality he's wiping away his tears.

"No, no, I won't, it's in my personality. I wouldn't let anyone alone after I'd seen them so distraught. Malfoy, what's wrong? I promise I won't tell."

Draco shakes his head and lets a cruel bark escape him,"It's normal teenage angst, my parents are pressuring me to do something I don't want to do. Standard and unimportant," He shakes the grime off his pants and gets to his feet.

"I'll just be going now then, don't need to stay up. I have a Quidditch match tomorrow."

Luna brings herself up quickly and without thinking she grabs his slight shoulder,"Wait! Malfoy, you can't go now," She blushes. "It's just, talking about it more will help you deal with it."

Truly she just wants to help.

Malfoy turns the corner sharp like,"Don't touch me! Are you always this honest? Tell me, Loony do you like it when people are always in your business? There is nothing about me that I will ever talk about with you!" He leaves promptly slamming the door in her face.

Luna just stands there and blinks for a while. It bothers her because she believes Draco isn't telling the truth. At least if he was telling the truth about his parents, he isn't telling her the full story. There was something there, obviously, and she really wants to know. It could be dangerous, especially with the knowledge that it has Draco crying over It.

The next morning she's tired and Luna almost falls asleep in her morning porridge, and Cho had to shake her awake to tell her that Charms class is in five minutes. Racing to class, the only seats left were in the back. Unfortunately, Draco, who was probably as exhausted as she was, came into the room ten minutes late and had to sit next to her which resulted in awkward side glances and ignoring the other completely.

When she mumbles the answer to the door knocker's riddle that evening, Luna collapses onto a blue love seat, and proceeds to take a nap. Due to the nap (and her messed up sleeping schedule, due to taking too many naps and staying up late because of that) she wakes up at 1AM. Luna wonders exactly what Draco is so upset over, and what does it have to do with his parents? Despite them being suspected Death Eaters, Luna is sure that they are filthy rich and spoil Draco unbelievably, what could be so bad about that?

He said they were making him do something he didn't want to do. Luna became too concerned for her own good so she lit her wand and whispered a password into the darkness. Once again, the second floor corridor, she listened hard.

The same gargling, sniffling noise is heard and Luna cracks the door open to find Draco back on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Malfoy, hi. It's just me, Luna. How are you?" She walks in slowly and ignores his sharp intake of breath and angry glare.

"Leave. I don't want you here! Would you mind your own business and quit following me around? I'll snitch to Filch if you come back again!" He wipes his eyes again and surreptitiously wipes his nose on his sweater.

Luna goes to sit next to him again, smoothing down her summer skirt. "Draco, something is bothering you and you must let it out."

He just peers out the window at the pale moon in an obstinate manner. "Don't call me Draco."

Luna smiles once more, always intuitive to others around her, it was a gift that her mother passed on to her. "You can't keep it bottled up for long, I hope you don't because it's not healthy." She observes honestly.

"I can if I want to," Draco takes his hands and rubs them together a clear sign of uneasiness.

Luna lifts an arm to rub him on the back and this is a momentous occasion because Draco doesn't snap, or tell her to stop,"Just let me in, Malfoy. You know the kind of person I am, I wouldn't tell a soul."

Draco sighs and closes his eyes for a second leaning his head on the freezing porcelain, "This isn't an intimate thing, okay, don't pretend like I know you. I have never paid any attention to you before now. If you must know, I am just having issues with my parents."

Luna nods with understanding in her face, and her eyes solemn. "Okay, so what is it that they want you to do?"

Draco takes a full ten minutes to answer and finally he comes up with,"They want me to betray all my friends. They want me to make new friends. They want me to do something I don't want to do, because it's not my fault. I'm just paying for their mistakes."

They talked all night, it was the break of dawn before either of them left the toilet, parting ways with a simple hug (Initiated by Luna, but Malfoy kind of held his arms out like an airplane) and then went to their separate dormitories in peace. Malfoy made a new friend that night, and even though it was filled with snarks, and sarcasm, Luna accepted that. She accepted that he was a scared boy who needed to feel in control. Luna let Draco snark his way into a confession, and she only returned his sarcasm and defiance with comfort and a listening ear.

Before now, Luna never realized how well she could get along with someone like Draco Malfoy, but they complimented each other in ways no one else could. Luna is sweet, innocent, white in symbolism, and the cute, naive one. Draco on the other hand, is snarky, sarcastic and always in control, he's black in symbolism, and usually the striking, imposing one. They were complete opposites, and yet whenever they were together, no words had to be exchanged about how they talked with each other. They just started talking and something clicked. Both of them knew the 'click' happened, and both of them refused to question it.

Classes the next day were as per normal, except for last period when Luna caught news that Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, had been poisoned and she was filled with fear. Why would someone do that? Ron is a very loyal friend and practically had no enemies, who would do such a thing? She suspects it's the same person who cursed Katie Bell with that opal necklace. When the rumors made their way around school, everyone was saying that the poisoned mead that Ron drank that night was meant for Professor Dumbledore, which only frightened her more.

Later that night, Luna cannot will her eyes to close, and it's not even because she isn't tired, to be honest she's extremely tired but, thinking about Draco and his distress makes her want to check up on him. They were friends now, no one could counter it not even him. While she's being honest Luna admits to herself that even she might think being a little more than friends with Draco would be lovely.

Her restless eyes piercing blue in the light of her wand, Luna creeps out of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Back down on the second floor corridor she goes straight up to the boys toilet on the second floor corridor, but strangely does not hear any crying, or gasping. Luna still presses on the door and peeks through and this time, a small, muttering voice is heard. She strains to hear anything but can only catch 'Maybe if I -' and 'Can't do that-'

Inside she goes, and around the corner we have a perfectly composed, formidable looking Draco tapping his fingers together.

"Draco, how's everything?"

He looks unimpressed at her arrival this time around. His cool face and relaxed brow show everything but shock. "Not much Luna, just thinking about some things. I think I'm over the problem with my parents, and I think we've got it all worked out," He waves a hand.

Something was off, Luna could sense it. The way Draco walked and talked, he wasn't a scared, little boy anymore and suddenly the atmosphere changed ... she didn't feel like the mature, comforter anymore, more like a stalked mouse.

Luna decides she doesn't want to sit, because Draco's curiously pacing around the room in a lazy fashion. "That's good Draco, I'm happy for you."

"Mhm, it's all cheery in the Malfoy Manor these days, just mum and I while dad is out doing many of his business plans. In fact, I have plans tonight and I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our little nighttime excursion short,"He replies while moving closer to Luna. He's so close to her that she can feel his breath, and his hand reaches out to stroke her thick, corn silk hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" She didn't want to say more, for a lump forms in her throat and it won't come out, her words are frozen in her head. Draco's doing a great job at distracting her and scrambling her mind.

Draco looks into her eyes and he finds that they both have identical cerulean ones, but Luna's are wider. "I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to keep talking like this," He looks like he feels he should say more, but he's having a hard time. Luna just waits patiently. "We both know it happened, but I've actually become quite fond of us. You made me smile when I was upset and not even my mum can do that most days."

"I have a gift, it's from my mum. She was incredibly intuitive and radiant. I may not be radiant like her, but I admit to being more honest than mum."

Draco nods at her,"I just think that with my problem not being an issue anymore, It's unfortunate that we can't remain friends." He begins stalking the perimeter of the room again with that weird look in his sad eyes.

"Can't remain friends? Why not? You are afraid to be seen with me. Can we not just see each other in private, away from others judging us?" Luna implores Draco, tries to hit a nerve with him. "I know you of all people get judged the most Draco, people pretend to love you when they actually hate you're guts."

Draco rolls his eyes,"Talk about kindness. You aren't normally this outspoken are you?"

"No,"Luna says shortly and quietly. "It's just when I'm around you, it brings out my opinionated side."

Draco laughs, a genuine belly laugh that echos around the room loudly and for a second, Luna's actually afraid Filtch is going to catch them. "I tend to do that to people, but on you it's attractive. The world needs more Loony Lovegood opinions."

Luna doesn't know whether to be insulted or flattered so she just waits for him to say something else. Draco moves towards her again clear with intentions and when he's close enough, his chest is almost touching hers. He takes a hand and moves Luna's chin up to look at him,"I'm sorry." He leans down and closes his eyes leaving a sweet, too short kiss on her soft, pink lips.

Luna smiles, and she's feels like she is flying. Her hearts beating wildly and adrenaline courses through her veins. The best feeling in the world is being loved.

Then, he leaves. It's as simple as that, one minute he's so close to Luna that she can't breathe and then the next, he's out the door. Luna still doesn't quite know what he's so sorry for, it's not like he's done anything to her.

Luna stands curious about what just happened. She's pleased Draco isn't having problems anymore but now, in her chest she feels a kind of gaping hole. She's afraid that she's become too attached to the conversations they've been having. Looking forward to these talks unfortunately, where she can play the gentle friend.

It's all going to stop now, and Luna just doesn't know what to make of it. First he apologizes, and tries to tell her that he's leaving early. He goes around the room saying that they can't be friends anymore. Is he breaking up with me? Why would he do that? Returning to her dorm whispering an answer to the riddle and then opening the bronze knocker she goes upstairs to her room and lays in bed.

About an hour later and Luna is still restless, why can't she sleep? Something in her mind is burning a hole in her memory and she can't figure it out, like a niggling little Nargle or a Wrackspurt's taken over her mind. The burning gets hotter and hotter until it feels like it's coming from her pocket. Pocket? Luna reaches into her pajama shorts bottoms and pulls out a round coin, it was her DA Galleon charmed to burn hot whenever someone needs help. Squinting in the darkness, she tries to read the words on the outline and it reads, 'Astronomy Tower'

Luna immediately gets up and dressed and rushes out the door for the second time that night, and for some reason the niggling in her mind has gone away and she knows something's gone wrong. Draco's done something hasn't he? He told her that he had other plans tonight.

On the stairs to the astronomy tower she's met with Fenrir Greyback and is startled into a glass shattering scream of terror, but pulls her wand out with a yell of,"Reducto!" before he can get close enough to bite her neck.

The battle commences and Luna does her part helping everyone get rid of the Death Eaters, just two of the DA's ranks had been incapacitated within an hour. After another hour and a half, she sees Draco again as he runs down the steps of the Astronomy Tower and Luna tries to stop him quickly, but like in slow motion it happens upon seeing the Death Eaters and Snape rushing after him Luna can only come up with one startling conclusion.

Distracted for just one moment, a sharp and painful stab is felt in her chest and she looks to see she's hit by a red spark from a short Death Eater, and it literally feels like her breathing his constricted. Luna's last memory is of Draco coming down the stairs guilty of a murder he didn't commit. The ultimate betrayal where Draco must flee the scene, leaving all explanations behind. From the lack of oxygen she start to see stars and dancing colored dots over her vision like fireworks, and she passes out in the oblivion.


End file.
